Behind The Mask
by frank.iero.saved.me
Summary: The Good Side Of Things reposted and retitled, Follow your favorite TV characters through the up and downs of life. Not set to the Nice Camden standards. Chapter Two is up, and has some mild langauge in it. Please Review!
1. Meeting Them

**Title:** _The good side of things_

**Summary:** _Takes place about 13 ½ years after the season 8 finale._

**Prologue**

* * *

**Lucy and Kevin:** Lucy is a minister. Kevin is still a police officer. They no longer live in the garage apartment. Instead they live in their own home 15 minutes from the Camden home. They have five kids. The first born was a girl named Jordan, she will be turning thirteen, July 19th. Then came their first son named Zachary, he is 11. Then came another girl named Michelle, she is 8. Then came another girl named Chelsea, she is 7. And last is a little boy named Andrew, he is 5.

**Ruthie and Peter:** They got married. Ruthie works at a local stable as a horse-riding instructor. And Peter, he is a pharmacist, and works at a local drug store. They live in a house 2 doors down from the Camden's with their 2 daughter's, Aleyah, who is 3, and Natalie, who is 1.

**Simon and Cecilia:** Simon owns a restaurant and is a chef their, and Cecilia is a stay at home mom. They live in a house 4 blocks away from the Camden home, and right by the kids school. They have three kids, Tucker, he's 7, Haylee, she's 5, and Angela, she's one.

**Mary and Carlos:** Mary is a flight attendant, and Carlos is a shop worker. They have 3 children, 11-year-old Chase, 7-year-old Chloe, and 4-year-old, Christine. They live next to Annie and Eric.

**Matt and Sarah:** They moved back to Glen Oak after medical school. Matt is a pediatrician and Sarah is a stay at home mom. They live on the other side of Annie and Eric, between them and Ruthie & Peter. They have 4 kids. Christopher, he is 14, Emily, she is 12, Jake, he is 9, and Stacy, she is 8.

**Sam and David:** They just finished their senior year of high school. They are both seventeen. Sam has a girlfriend, Lindsey and David just broke up with his girlfriend, Misty.

**Eric and Annie:** Eric retired about 3 years after the birth of Jordan, he currently baby-sits all of the grandchildren that need to be babysat. Annie is a substitute teacher.

* * *

**End of Prologue**

**A/N**- Chapter one will be up within the next couple of days.

-Tara


	2. Problems Arising

**_Behind The Mask_**

**Disclaimer - I do not own any characters or items belonging to seventh heaven, I also do not own seventh heaven. I do however own any characters or things unassociated with seventh heaven unless otherwise mentioned.**

**Caution- Do not read this chapter if: (a) you are younger than 13, (b), you do not like curse words such as the "s" word, "d" word and "h" word. Because those words are used in this chapter.**

* * *

"Gosh, I'm getting old." Lucy Kinkirk whined one morning as she was making breakfast for her husband and children.

"Lucy, you are _not_ old." Kevin told her, she said that a lot lately. "Your youngest is just starting kindergarten."

"Exactly Kev, he's starting kindergarten, meaning all of my children are going to be in school and Kevin, our oldest is going to be thirteen, _thirteen_, she's going to want to date. How are we going to face that issue?"

"Easy, we don't let her date." Kevin said.

"Kevin, you _can't_ tell her _no_. Do you know what would happen?" Lucy asked.

"Obviously not. Obviously you're the pro at this!" Kevin said.

"Yeah, well my parents told me no." Lucy said.

"And look you now," Kevin said.

"Yeah, but look at me then." Lucy said, "Oh wait, you couldn't."

"Lucy, if they told you no, you acted like an angel, your family was, is and will always be '**perfect**'."

"Yeah, they might have been, but I wasn't. I used to lie, say I was going to some friends house, yeah, I'd go their, but usually I'd choose a bad friend with stupid parents. I went out and got drunk, high, did '_it_' with a lot of people, I used to cuss and sometimes I still want to rebound back to that place. Heck sometimes, half the time. Kevin, my parents ruined me. I got so addicted to that life, it was all I knew. Kevin I _don't_ want to be Lucy Kinkirk, wife of police officer, Kevin Kinkirk, mother of five, an 12-year-old, an 11-year-old, an 8-year-old, a 7-year-old, and a 5-year-old. I don't want to be a minister, hell half the times I don't even believe in my words. Look at half my old friends, they're still like it, not parents, I want to be free. I wanna drink, smoke, do whatever I want." Lucy cried. "Kevin, I'm addicted to that life, and don't know if I can handle this life. I wanna be young and single again, with none of this family shit on my record."

"Whatever, Lucy, you're just messed up in that little head of yours, now I have to go to work, what you do is up to you." Kevin said. "You don't know how bad you hurt me and I hope the kids heard you too!"

* * *

Ruthie was in the kitchen making dinner. The clock read **"4:30"**, and Peter should be home within the next half hour or so.

"Mama, what's for dinner?" Asked three-year-old Aleyah who was staring up at Ruthie with her bright blue eyes.

"Spaghetti, your favorite." Ruthie responded to the little girl. "Now why don't you go wash up, dinner will be done soon."

"Okay Mama," Aleyah said as she ran towards the bathroom. Aleyah was a smaller version of Peter with her blonde hair and blue eyes. She could light up the room when she smiled. Ruthie had left the stables at 12:30 because that was when her last lesson had ended. She then took Aleyah and Natalie to the park because they usually went to work with her. Soon Peter entered and they all sat down for dinner.

"How was your guys' day?" Peter asked directing the question to his wife and Aleyah seeing as Natalie only said little words and didn't talk a lot.

"Good." Both Ruthie and Aleyah replied.

"What did you do today, Aleyah?" Peter asked.

"Well me and Ali went to work with mommy, then she took me to the park, then some guy came up and sat with mommy and they talked and laughed and then mommy and me and Ali left."

"A guy? Aleyah why don't you go and take Ali and you two go and play in the play room." Peter said.

"Okay daddy." Aleyah said and the two girls wandered off.

"Ruthie, who's this guy?" Peter asked turning to his wife, angry, hurt, all kinds of feelings. He was about to have an emotional break down. But all Ruthie had on her face was a blank look, no happiness, no regret, no emotion, no fear, no nothing. "And How the hell do you have no emotion over this, a _guy_ Pete sakes. Ruthie am I not what you wanted? Because if that's the case, I may as well leave! Do you give a damn what your doing to this family? And who the hell is this guy?"

* * *

Cecilia was in the kitchen making, 7-year-old, Tucker, and 5-year-old, Haylee lunch. The two of them were having PB & J sandwiches with chips and chocolate milk. She had just gotten Angela down for a nap and was having her two older children eat outside while her little one slept. All Angela had done for the past four days was screamed and cried, you could never get her to sleep. She took the sandwiches out to Tucker and Haylee.

"Kids, Lunch." She said.

"Mom?" Haylee asked.

"Yes Haylee?" Cecilia said.

"_Why_ are we eating out _here_?" Haylee asked.

"Because, miss Angie is sleeping and we don't want to wake her, do we?" Cecilia asked.

"No ma'am." Haylee said.

"Now I'm going to check on her, k?"

"k."

And so Cecilia went, she opened the door and walked over to her baby's crib. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cecilia screamed running to her room to grab the phone. She ran back into Angie's room with the phone. "911, I need an ambulance immediately, my one-year-old daughter…I…I put her down for a nap and I j…just went to check on her and she isn't breathing………………………………Ok………………………………Thank-you………………………………Bye."

Soon Cecilia heard Sirens, they were distant but nearing. "Hold on Baby." Next thing she knew people were coming in and put Angela on a stretcher, they were putting tubes in her left and right and put an oxygen mask on her. They soon left and Cecilia along with her other two children followed. "Simon, can you please meet me at the hospital." Cecilia said and didn't wait for a response but hung up.

* * *

**_Is this enough drama to keep you wanting more?_**

**_Gosh, you get old and that's what happens? Will Lucy exit her children and husbands life and go back to her old ways. Or will Kevin exit Lucy's wife? If Kevin exits, will he leave the kids or take them. And did the kids hear there mother?_**

**_Who was Ruthie with? What were Ruthie's intentions? What were the "mystery" mans intentions? Will Peter do something he might regret?_**

**_What's wrong with Angela? Will she make it? Will Cecilia even make it to the hospital? Will Simon even make it to the hospital?_**

**Have I left you with enough questions? Or did you want more drama? Oh yes, I already said that the characters wouldn't be quite themselves.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks, Tara a.k.a. KaseyKahnezgirlie05**


	3. The Little Voice

**_Behind The Mask_**

**Disclaimer - I do not own any characters or items belonging to seventh heaven, I also do not own seventh heaven. I do however own any characters or things unassociated with seventh heaven unless otherwise mentioned.**

* * *

**The Little Voice**

Christopher and Emily Camden sat in around in a group after high school and middle school had ended. The two siblings just happened to be in the same group that was made up of guys and girls ages, 12 to 15. The group had been friends since they were between the ages of 2 to 5 but had added on a lot.

"Hey Emily!" Said a guy named Todd Derrick, he was in a grade ahead of her and she had a major crush on him.

"Hey Todd. What's up?" Emily asked blocking out all the communication around her.

"I was wondering if you would…um…maybe wanna be my girlfriend?" Todd asked with one of his famous smiles.

_Mom, isn't going to go for this. She may have known Todd since he was 4 and you were 3, but she isn't going to go for this one. And if she does, dad will say no._ The little voice in Emily's head ranted on and on but Emily smiled and replied, "sure."

"Cool. Wanna do something tonight?" Todd asked.

"Sure, but what?" Emily replied.

"Hey Todd!" Jake, another guy in the group that was fifteen yelled. "Andy got your smokes."

"K, tell him I said thanks." Andy was Jake's older cousin that could legally buy cigarettes and would.

_**On the other side of the group**_

"Hey Chris, I got a way for you to lighten up. It may only work in the least bit, but if it doesn't, there _is_ other solutions." Jake told Chris.

"K, what's your way?" Chris asked.

"Smoke. Andy can get your smokes along with everybody else." Jake said.

_Do you really wanna die of lung cancer at nineteen? If that's what you want, then go for it tiger, but you know your parents will kill if they find out_. But just like Emily, to him, the little voice in his head didn't count. "Sure."

"K, here I'll supply you with your first carton, how bout that? But you got to buy the rest, so you may wanna get a job." Jake said tossing him a carton.

Just then Emily came up to Chris and noticed the carton in his hand. "Hey Chris…"

"…Emily, don't tell nobody about this. Mom and Dad will forbid us to come and see these guys again and mom and dad would so totally tell there parents and bust them." Chris interrupted.

"Fine but only on one condition, only if you don't tell mom that me and Todd are dating. Got it?" Emily asked.

"Yeah." Chris said.

"And Chris…" Emily said.

"Yeah?"

"Can I smoke to? Todd offered me a first one and said that if I wanted he would supply me my first pack. "Please…I wanna fit in here."

"Sure Emma…" Chris said, smiling that he pleased his sister. _It was what was best for her, right? She wanted to fit into the group and will finally be an official member, as would he._

Both of them took a puff and coughed a little but soon they were smoking like pro's.

"Todd, I won't be able to smoke after this." Emma said.

"Why?" Todd asked.

"I can't afford cigarettes." Emma said.

"Don't worry babe, I'll pay for it, if that's what makes you happy." Todd said as he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss on the cheek then he sat down in a chair and pulled her on his lap.

And at the same time, they both her those words for the first time, and both said those words for the first time, "_I love you_." And Both knew, they were in love.

* * *

**See? That little voice in your head, does count. Will Emma and Chris get busted? Or will they keep on living this life?**

**Please Review**

**Luv yas, Tara**


End file.
